For Yullen Week
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: 6 one-shots for Yullen Week. Theme 6: Night Out. Yullen! No flamer please!
1. Misunderstanding

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Okay... First! I want to say "Sorry!!! I have to delete the previous story AGAIN because I've got wrong information about the themes! DX"**

**And...don't worry. I won't delete this anymore... Enjoy!  
**

**Pair: It's purely Yullen!!! XD**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC…I warned you**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 1: Misunderstanding**

**xxxxx**

That week was the most annoying week that Kanda had in his life at The Black Order. His moyashi aka Allen Walker, avoided him for an unknown reason. He admitted that their relationship wasn't too good, but actually…he really loved that moyashi.

The first step to make his moyashi back was forced him to tell the reason why he avoided Kanda. And where he would start searching? Cafetaria! Since Allen had a bottomless stomach…

And so, Kanda came to the cafeteria…but no sight of the white haired Exorcist in there. He sighed…maybe Allen had already been there before he came. And then…he moved to the second spot, Allen's room.

After he arrived, he saw something unusual in there. Moyashi's golem, Timcanpy was outside the room, trying to get in. That golden ball always with Allen, so something fishy happened inside his room. When he about to knock the door…he heard voices. Two people, moyashi and…usagi (Lavi).

"L-Lavi…don't…let me go!"

Then he heard something rustled, like a fabric sound.

"Come on, you gonna love it! I'm sure of it!"

"Hell no! Just what are you- DON'T! PULL IT OUT!!!"

And after a sound like something fell into the bed, he heard rustled fabric and bed creaking. Hearing Allen's voice suffering, he slammed the door and stared the usagi with his ultimate death glare. Meanwhile, Allen hid beneath the blanket. Knew this wasn't good, Lavi tried his best to smile and acted nothing happened.

"Y-Yuu-chan~ What's up?"

But that didn't fool Kanda. He prepared his Mugen in one action and walking slowly…still with his demon face.

"I-I-I can explain-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Lavi didn't finish his words. Mugen already flew him away from Allen's room…right toward to the infirmary. Satisfied with his torturing the rabbit, he tore the blanket and…shocked. Behind the blanket…there was hi moyashi, Allen Walker, in a gothic maid dress. The ribbon in his white hair was undone, his short black skirt was very contrasted with his pale legs, and his blushing face was covered by his gloved hands. Even Kanda almost had a nosebleed.

"D-Don't look at me like that! I-I can explain…"

"Then talk."

He sighed in defeated and then ordered Kanda to sit beside him on the bed after Kanda locked the door. He took a deep breath and then talked the truths.

"Okay…the reason I avoided you is…I…I want to give a present to you. I mean, it's almost your birthday so…I asked Lavi to help me. And then…he told me to wait until today and… He dressed me in this costume."

Kanda only surprised after heard his confession. His moyashi avoided him only for a stupid reason?! And not just that…Allen had made him jealous because of stupid misunderstanding. He rubbed his head with distressed and that made Allen guilty.

"…So why did you dress as a maid?"

"I…Lavi told me that…you like seeing me in dresses…"

Kanda mentally hit himself. How stupid that moyashi could be?! But…because of that usagi, he could see moyashi in cute form…

'Wait! Why am I thinking these things?!'

"Kanda? Are you okay?"

Allen's voices brought him to the reality. Allen leaned to him and stared him with worried look…

"Baka moyashi…just ask me if you want to give something I like. Not avoiding me for an entire week."

Allen really felt very guilty…Kanda was really angry now. But he found another way to make him forgave him. He leaned closer to his face and then…their lips met in a sweet kiss. He expected Kanda to kiss him back…but he didn't.

"Kanda…I'm sorry…please forgive me…I'll do everything you said!"

He smirked. So…the moyashi would do anything he said… His mind already had one thing he wanted Allen did. Whatever it was, Allen felt something terrible would happened to him. And short story, that night…the room was filled moans and gasps.

**xxxxx**

**Review again, please…?**


	2. Prank

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Okay…honestly, I don't really have any good idea for this theme…anyway~ enjoy!**

**Pair: Yullen**

**Rate: T as usual**

**Warning: yaoi, a bit OOC Kanda (It's hard for me to keep an IC Kanda DX)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 2: Prank**

**xxxxx**

Lavi had an evil plan. He sneaked in Jerry's kitchen and poured something from a weird potion bottle. Not too long, Jerry was back, meanwhile Lavi already gone and acted like nothing happened. At breakfast time, Kanda came and asked for soba as usual after his morning training. And then, Allen came and asked for his mountain of food. While tried to hide his grins, Lavi watched as the two Exorcists began to eat their food. Only took a couple of minutes and then…

_POOOOF!!!_

Both of the samurai and the white haired Exorcists turned into children form. The red haired Exorcist only tried to suppress his laugh and acted surprised by their transforms.

"WHAT THE F**K?!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!!"

All of them inside the cafeteria only gapped their mouths wide open, even Jerry also shocked. After recalled what happened, Jerry searched something weird inside his kitchen and…he found one of Komui's weird potions.

"This is…that potion! The one that turned Lavi and Kanda into children! Who poured this into my cooks?!"

Kanda and Allen glared to Komui who just entered the cafeteria with 'turn us back to normal' glare.

"Komui-san…you better fix this."

"I'll chop you into pieces if you don't bring me back to normal!"

Komui who didn't know anything asked what happened and then…he sighed.

"Don't worry…the effect will gone after 24 hours. So wait patiently~"

After said that, he was gone into his office before got killed by those two chibi-Exorcists. Meanwhile, Lavi satisfied with his prank. He always wanted to revenge. For Allen, did this because Allen treated him like a kid when he turned into a kid. And as for Kanda, he did this because he was boring.

While Kanda and Allen cursing who did it, Lavi came to their place and lifted them up like a sack of potato.

"W-What?! Lavi! Put me down!!!"

"Put me down baka usagi!!!"

Ignoring them, he brought them into his room and put them on his bed. After that, he handed them their 'new' clothes.

"Okay…put those on. Your clothes are to big right now, right? I'll see you later~"

**xxxxx**

As the red haired bunny out from his room and locked the door, those chibis stared each other and their small clothes. After a while…Allen broke the silence…

"Hey, do you think Lavi is the one who did this?"

Kanda for the first time, agreed with the moyashi's statement. Lavi seemed too prepared for this incident. There's no way he kept child's clothes if he didn't plan this. It was too obvious. But then again, with their small bodies, they couldn't wear their normal clothes since it was way too big for them now. They HAD to wear the clothes that Lavi gave them.

Kanda began to strip himself while Allen was blushing furiously with Kanda's sudden action and almost tripped over the bed.

"Change your clothes, moyashi."

"I-I-I…can't"

Kanda who finished changing, stared confusedly. But after the blushing moyashi showed him the clothes that Lavi gave to him, he only smirked. It was a girl's clothes. Pink dress with a pink ribbon on the back side. Now Allen really wanted to kill that rabbit. Had no choice, he change into that dress…but when he about to strip, he glared shyly at Kanda who still stared at him.

"W-what? Turn around so I can change!"

"Tch. You're so girly…moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

**xxxxx**

After those two kiddies changed their clothes, Lavi still not unlocked the door. Kanda left Mugen in the cafeteria, so couldn't do anything except waiting. Allen, his arm couldn't transform into Crown Clown…maybe because of the potion's side effect. They wait and wait and wait…until Allen got a little sleepy and lay down on Lavi's bed. Somehow he got tired…but something caught his attention. Kanda's kid form…he had seen it once when the zombie incident, but only this time he noticed…he's kinda…cute. He blushed and turned around so Kanda couldn't notice it. He admitted that he loved Kanda. But he didn't want Kanda to hate him more if he confessed his feelings to him.

As for Kanda, he also admitted that he love that moyashi. But because of his pride, he never confessed it. He took a peek to see Allen and a tiny little blush appeared on his face. That white haired Exorcist was really cute and girly…he almost mistaken him a girl. As he stared Allen's face, he noticed that his face was red. A fever?

A warm hand suddenly on his cheek and it had snapped him back to reality. Allen turned around and saw Kanda's face…only a couple of inches from his face. His face now was totally red.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Tch. Looks like you have a fever… how fragile you are, moyashi."

"I-I'm fine! And it's Allen, Bakanda!!!"

Allen tried to make a distance between their faces…it was too close. But by accident, he tug Kanda's sleeve and guess what? Their lips met. Their eyes wide open as their surprised. Allen just about to push Kanda to break their lips, but Kanda didn't budge a bit. He was deepening the kiss instead of breaking it. Their small lips united for a quite long time…until they had to part because they needed air for breath.

Allen's face was flushed red and he was panting for steadying his breath. With a little hoarse voice, he asked shyly.

"…Why?"

"Tch. Baka moyashi."

Without words, they knew each other's feelings. And because of that…they kinda thanked to Lavi's prank.

**xxxxx**

Meanwhile…the usagi took pictures of the two chibi Exorcists together. He grinned while he was thinking another prank with those photos.

* * *

**Review…?**


	3. Date

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Fheew…I finally could write this after my works… Enjoy!**

**Pair: Yullen**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, a bit OOC…AARGH! I can't make an IC Kanda!!! DX**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 3: Date**

**xxxxx**

Kanda and Allen became lovers for two years…but, they never went to a date. Lavi, as their best friend, didn't like it and he started to arrange a special date for them. His smirk grew as he stared two tickets at his hand.

"This'll be great…khu…khu…khu…"

**xxxxx**

On the next day, when Allen opened his locker…he found a weird letter. The letter has no name and there was a picture of pink lotus. He opened it and inside…there were a letter and a ticket. He began to read the letter.

_Dear moyashi,_

_I know we're together for two years but…we never go for a date. So, I give you a ticket. This Sunday at 10AM…we'll go for a date._

After read that letter, he knew who sent it. When he saw his lover came with Lavi, he jumped and gave him a hug. His smile never dropped from his innocent face.

"Thank you Kanda! Thank you! Thank You! I love you! I'll be waiting for our date!"

Before Kanda could speak, Allen already left to his class. Meanwhile, Lavi grinned happily.

"A date? What is he talking about?"

Kanda who didn't know anything only confused and then Lavi suddenly gave him a ticket. The same ticket that Allen had.

"What is it?"

"Now…now…you better go with moyashi-chan this Sunday at 10AM to The Fantasy World Theme Park. If you break his heart…I'll never forgive you."

And then the rabbit went to his class…leaving the surprised Kanda.

**xoxoxo**

Short story, that Sunday…they went for a date. Allen was very happy, meanwhile Kanda still angry because of Lavi. But after saw his moyashi's happy face…maybe it wasn't that bad.

"Kanda~ let's ride that one! The Kora-Kora!"

He stared that giant boat and then to the moyashi.

"Are you sure you want to ride _that_? People who don't strong enough will throw up after ride that one."

"I'll be fine! Come on~"

Kanda sighed. He couldn't argue with the moyashi. If he did, Allen would avoid him for a loooooooong time. And then…they rode it. As Kanda expected, after rode that…Allen was throwing up. Gently Kanda rubbed his back while said, "See? I told you."

After recovered from his sickness, Allen dragged him to a Ghost House. For a second time, Kanda asked him again.

"Are you sure? You hate those ghost things, right?"

"I'll be fine. Come on!"

As they walked in the Ghost House, Allen gripped Kanda's arm very tight. But when Kanda asked him, he acted that he didn't scared. But that didn't trick Kanda. They walked and passed every imitation ghosts…until…a ghost that looked like a Sadako suddenly appeared from nowhere and guess what? Allen fainted.

**xoxoxo**

"I told you moyashi… Why you still want to go there?"

Now they rode the Ferris Wheel. This time, Kanda was the one that choose the ride. It was already evening. From there, they could watch the sunset because the theme park was near the beach.

"That's…because I want…I want you to be happy…after all…this is our first date…"

Kanda was speechless after saw guilty expression on his moyashi's face. He nervously scratched his neck and tried to apologize.

"Baka moyashi…You don't have…uum…do silly things. I…err…be with you…it's enough…"

Allen almost laughed when saw Kanda's blushing face. He giggled and shifted his sit so he could sit beside him. He cuddled into his arms…his smile never fell from his adorable face.

"BaKanda."

And they shared their time together with joined lips…as the twilight changed into night…

* * *

**Review?**

**By the way, Kora-Kora is a ride, a giant boat that swings left and right. And it can make people throw up after ride it.**


	4. Games

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Pair: Yullen**

**Rate: T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 4: Games**

**xoxoxo**

My name is Kanda Yuu. I'm Japanesse. My hobbies are training with my sword (yes, I have a sword), meditation, eating soba, and…playing MMORPG. Yes, I'm playing Online RPG. At first, the usagi (aka Lavi) forced me to play it. I really hate when he whined, so I played it. But…it doesn't bad.

Today, I'm going to meet the usagi. He's gonna introduced his sibling. I logged in first and wait for him. I wait and wait and wait…but he still not come!!! Shit, better find a PK for relief my stress.

I get out from the town and. Just when I see the outside of the town, there's a boy, looks like a newbie, surrounded three men…Pkers.

"Hey, give us your money and items!"

The three men corner him. I better quick before they kill that newbie.

"B-But I don't have any…"

"Fine. Let's kill him-Ugh!!!"

One Pk is down. Two more to go. Hmph. They're just a bunch of weaklings…bully the newbie. With 1 skill, I defeat them all. So weak…

"Uum…t-thank you."

I turn around and see the boy that I saved. He's a magician…a newbie. He has white hair and tattoo on his left face. He's just like a moyashi… Not too long after that, baka-usagi finally log-in.

"Sorry! I have an urgent-Huh? Allen?"

Huh? That usagi know the moyashi? Don't tell me it's him.

"Lavi? What took you so long?"

"Sorry…hehehe… So Yuu-chan~ this is my sibling that I want to introduce to you."

Tch. That usagi. Always call my real name in this game…. Baka.

"Call my real name again, I'll kill you character."

"S-Sorry. Okay…Allen. For now, you'll be playing with us."

What? A weakling like him in my party? Tch. Troublesome…

"A moyashi like him? I bet he can't kill a level one monster."

"M-moyashi?! My name is Allen!"

**xoxoxo**

Short story… usagi, moyashi, and I become…an interesting team. Suddenly, the usagi asked me to meet him and moyashi. He gave me the address from e-mail. It's quite far from my house.

When I arrived… I'm shocked. The address led me to a house…a big one. Not too long, a red haired boy comes and greets me. He's usagi.

"Yuu-chan~ Welcome! Come in! Allen is waiting for you."

I follow him. His house (or should I say…mansion?) is more like a labyrinth…too big. After that, we arrive to a room. Inside the room, there's a girl with brown hair and she's sitting on a wheelchair. Wait? A girl? No way…

"Allen-chan~ Here's Yuu-chan! Oh, I'll get drinks for you two. Happy chat~"

I blink. She blinks. Looks like that rabbit was planning this. He knew that I have feelings for moyashi (and almost freaked out when knew I might be gay). But after saw her…thank god, he's a girl in the real life.

She looks nervous…because of me or…her state? She offered me a sit and then…silent. After a while, she begins to talk.

"Uum…sorry…I didn't tell you that I'm…a girl…and my legs…"

"W-Well…that's okay. You're still a moyashi to me."

She feels annoyed. She pouts and starts to yell at me 'My name is Allen!' or something like that. Her face is kinda…cute when she did that. Wait?! Why did I think that?!

We wait for the rabbit but…damn, he's late! Where's he?! After a while, moyashi decided to search for Lavi. But she begins to roll the wheel, she tripped and going to fell. Me, the nearest person and the only person that with her, catch her before she touch the floor. Hey, she's not heavy after all…

"S-sorry! I-I-I-"

Her words stop when realized how close our faces are. I stare at her blue orbs…and she stares mine. And…nobody knows exactly why but…our faces getting closer and closer…and finally, our lips meet each other.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Doll

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Yaaay! I love this theme! XD**

**Pair: Yullen**

**Rate: T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 5: Doll**

**xoxoxo**

_One day…a man named Noah, created 14 dolls._

_The dolls have life and feelings…like a human being._

_But there was one doll that Noah loved so much… the 14__th__._

_He made him so special than the other dolls…the 14__th__ had a heart._

_But, because of that…the 13 dolls were jealous._

_They tried to get rid of the 14__th__._

_Noah knew something was wrong with his dolls, tried to destroy them._

_The 13 dolls were destroyed…but the 14__th__ was still alive…_

_The 14__th__ was asleep…along with the Noah's curses…until he found a new master._

_--- Bookman 44__th__---_

**xoxoxo**

Kanda Yuu, a police officer, came to a mansion of Walker Family. Last night, there was a robbery. Mana Walker and all of the residents were dead…the robbers were also dead…with an unknown cause. The police were investigated this weird case.

"Ah! Yuu-chan! Over here!"

Lavi Bookman, Kanda's best friend and also the Bookman 49th, was asked him to go with him to a secret underground room that he found in that mansion.

"Don't call my first name! Baka usagi!"

"Yeah…yeah… Now come with me! I've found something interesting!"

The underground room was dark and quite deep. Kanda hated underground places like this. But because Lavi dragged him…he had no choice. Maybe inside that room, there was a clue of this case.

"I swear if that thing that you mentioned just dusty books…I'll cut your throat."

"Of course not, silly. Ah, there it is!"

Inside that dark room, there was another secret room. It was white and with an unknown light…the room was bright. At the center of the room, there was a white chair. And on that chair, there was a boy…or Kanda almost mistaken 'him' as a boy. When they came closer, Kanda realized that 'he' was a doll…a magnificent doll.

The doll had white skin…white hair…a red left arm…and a red tattoo on the left face. 'He' was wearing white shirt, black pants, and a long white robe. The doll was like sleeping peacefully…like an angel…

"…Wow…Is this…a doll?"

"Yup~ And he's not a normal doll. According my ancestor's note, he's the 14th doll that Noah made. And he's a special doll because he has a heart and…he's cursed. After Noah died, every people that kept him…died with unknown cause. Maybe that curse that the cause of this incident."

"Tch. There's no such things like that. I'm going back!"

"W-Wait! Yuu-chan!"

Kanda didn't like stories like that. He didn't believe in spiritual things. He believed what he saw with his own eyes. He started to get out from that room…that's when he heard someone called him…

"_Please…get me out…from here…"_

He stopped his steps and turned around. There was no one around except…Lavi and…the doll. He shrugged. Maybe it was his imagination…or that was he believed until he heard another voice.

"_Please…release me…"_

Okay…that was not his imagination. He was sure that voice was not Lavi's…that voice was…younger. He stared the doll…still immobilized. He walked closer to the doll while Lavi (who didn't hear anything) confused with his friend's actions.

"…_Please…Master…"_

Unconsciously he brushed his fingers on the red tattoo on the left face and that was when he heard sound like '_click_' and suddenly…the doll's eyes were snapped opened. Kanda, surprised by that, stumbled back while Lavi's mouth gapped opened.

The doll's face was lifted up and his gray orbs were staring at Kanda's dark blue orbs. He slowly rose from the chair and smiled. The smiled was pure and it astonished Kanda. Suddenly, the doll ran and hugged Kanda. His stared at Kanda happily and his smile never dropped. And then, he said one word that Kanda never expected…

"Master."

**xoxoxo**

"Okay…so because of unknown reason. You become his master. Gosh…this is so much for my brain…"

They were in Kanda's house… Kanda, Lavi, and the doll who introduced himself as Allen. Kanda and Lavi still shocked about this. But Allen, he acted just like a 5 years old child. Always smiled and clinging on Kanda's arm.

"Hhh…I better go home now and have a nice shower for my head."

Lavi got up and prepared to leave. But before he closed the door, he whispered.

"Be careful Yuu-chan. Although he's like an innocent kid, he's cursed."

With that, he closed the door and left…leaving Kanda together with the doll, Allen. He still didn't believe the curse that Lavi said to him but the fact that Allen was more than a doll…he believed. Since Kanda lived alone, it wasn't that bad lived with a 'doll'. He was tired…tired with all these events. After had a nice shower for cooling his head, he stared at Allen who sat on his bed…still smiling.

He changed and went to sleep…until he woke up because Allen still staring at him.

"What do you want, moyashi?"

"Moyashi? Is that my new name?"

Allen was laying on the bed beside him now. Kanda didn't like the robe so he pulled it off. While he did this, Allen hugged him again. His tiny arms warped around his waist while his head rested on his toned chest.

"Yeah…yeah…from now on, your name is moyashi. Now get off from me. I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep? Why do you sleep?"

"Because I'm tired, baka. Now shut up."

"Tired? What is that? Will you open you eyes after sleep?"

"Yeah…yeah… now shut up, will you?"

"In that case, I'll sleep with you. Good night."

Allen closed his eyes and went to sleep. Although he was tired, he really couldn't let his eyes off from his moyashi's cute form. He touched his skin. Cold. Well…he was not human. But his white hair was soft…very soft. His lips were rosy pink… He was so beautiful. Before he drifted to his sleep, he kissed the doll's forehead. That night, finally Kanda had a peaceful sleep…while he hugged his doll.

**xoxoxo**

Weeks were passed… Months were passed… Years were passed… but nothing bad happened to Kanda. They lived happily.

While they lived together, Kanda realized his feelings to Allen. So did Allen. And they became lovers…although they were different. Many times Allen wished that he was human. He really wanted to be a human. But Kanda said that this was enough…as long as Allen was with him.

The news about Allen was heard to a mafia group, Akuma. Their leader, Earl, wanted to have Allen. And they used any ways to get him from Kanda.

**xoxoxo**

That night, while they were sleeping together, some people broke into Kanda's house. Kanda who woke up because of the sounds, grabbed his sword, Mugen, and protected Allen from them. They were no match to Kanda…but when Earl came, he shot Kanda. He avoided it, but his arm was shot.

"M-Master!!"

Allen ran to his side and stared at his bleeding arm with worried face. He wanted to cry…but since he was a doll, he couldn't. He glared at Earl angrily.

"Ohoho…come with me, doll~ I'll make you happy~"

"No! I'm happy with Kanda! He's my master!"

Allen's left arm transformed into some kind of claw. His robe was shinning. And his face was covered by silver masked. With one light, all of Earl's men were gone. And with his claw, he drew a cross…and with that, the Earl died and disappeared.

"Moyashi…"

Kanda tried to call him. But, Allen turned into a berserk mode…so he couldn't hear anything. He was controlled by his anger. The light started to hurt Kanda, but he didn't give up. He found his happiness when he was with Allen. And he didn't want to lose him.

He finally reached him and hugged him. He tried to call him again and again.

"Moyashi…it's over…come back to normal now, 'kay?"

Finally, Kanda's words reached Allen. The light faded…the robe and the masked were gone…and then Allen fell unconscious in Kanda's embrace.

After all back to normal, Kanda noticed that Allen was changed. When Allen's conscious was back, he felt he was changed. He wasn't a doll anymore. He was human. They didn't know why Allen changed. But maybe…he changed because he finally had a heart…a real heart…

From that day, they lived together…normally…

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Night Out

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**The last one…Happy Birthday, Kanda! XD**

**Pair: Yullen**

**Rate: T**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 6: Night Out**

**xoxoxo**

"What the hell do you want, baka usagi? It's 10 PM and don't you dare to wake me up for a stupid thing!"

Kanda Yuu was angry because his peaceful sleep was ended because of the stupid rabbit aka Lavi. At first, Lavi only knocked the door…and then he began to shout because he didn't get an answer…still no answer, he slammed the door. That because of that, Kanda woke up from his sleep.

"Aaw~ Yuu-chan, this will be great and I know you will love it! Daisya asked us to come to his place tonight and he'll make a party~"

"Don't need-"

"Allen also will be there."

Hearing his lover's name, he couldn't resist. With half-hearted, he changed his clothes and grabbed his jacket. With Lavi, he went to Daisya's place.

**xoxoxo**

When they arrived, his place was full of their school-mates. They were dancing and drinking. Kanda didn't like it a bit. He liked a quite place.

"Hiya~ Daisya~ I bring Yuu-chan!"

"Oh! Great!"

While they chatted, he began to search what he was looking for. And when he saw the corner of the room, he found him…Allen Walker. The white haired boy covered his ear from the loud music. He also didn't like it…he preferred a quite place too, but Lavi dragged him to this place. Kanda walked and sat next to him.

"…Oi, moyashi."

Allen's eyes snapped open and stared at Kanda beside him. Although his face was emotionless, but his eyes told Allen that he was worried. Allen smiled a little before held his head. He felt dizzy because of the atmosphere. Kanda who felt a little dizzy too, grabbed the younger's hand and dragged him out while Lavi and Daisya still busy chatting.

**xoxoxo**

"Hey, is it alright? I mean…what if Lavi-"

"Just shut up. Do you want to go back to that disgusting place?"

"…No."

Kanda brought Allen to a park. It was so quite since it's almost midnight…but that was alright. It was better than Daisya's place. After took a walk for a while, they sat under a large tree in that park. They prefer gazing stars than drinking or dancing in a club like that.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Allen felt sleepy and Kanda noticed it.

"Do you want to go home?"

"…Mmm…not yet…"

Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder. He felt so sleepy…but didn't want to separate with Kanda…not now. Kanda changed his position so he could embrace his little moyashi. Suddenly, Allen seemed like he remembered something and began to search in his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah! Here's it!"

He gave Kanda a small box. He opened and surprised to see what was inside… a silver necklace with a silver ring **(like Rinoa's necklace from Final Fantasy VIII)**.

"Happy Birthday Kanda!"

Kanda stared him and noticed that Allen was wearing the same necklace. Smirked, he put a kiss on Allen's cheek.

"…Thanks"

It was a wonderful night to him. After a while together, Allen was asleep. He let Allen fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his innocent face. Kanda smiled a little before kissed his forehead and carried him home.

* * *

**Review?**

**Oh, and because many requests about the Doll's sequel/long version, I'll make it…after I update my Always Be With You.**

**Thanks for the reviews! XD**


End file.
